


Reversed Roles

by My_Dear_Feather



Series: Clones’ oddly joyful relationships [9]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Cody how could you, Dubious Consent, M/M, Revenge, Rex doesn’t want to submit, Sexual Tension, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:14:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Dear_Feather/pseuds/My_Dear_Feather
Summary: ‘Why not watch the video now and see who this mysterious clone is instead of doing all this?’ - ‘Because I want him in front of me and I want him to admit what he did...’ The time has come for Rex to pay for what he did to Fives (Part 1 of the Serie) and by ‘pay’, he means ‘have fun with him’.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex, CC-2224 | Cody/CT-7567 | Rex, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-5385 | Tup, CT-27-5555 | Fives | ARC-5555/CT-7567 | Rex
Series: Clones’ oddly joyful relationships [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841377
Kudos: 12





	Reversed Roles

**Author's Note:**

> Go read part 1, 4 and 5 of this serie if you want to understand the plot of this one. But it doesn’t really mind if you haven’t read any part of it. Yes, this work is long and I spent a lot of time writing it because it completes the story I wanted to tell in the first place in this serie. Also, this is probably the hottest work I’ve written so far so I hope you’ll enjoy it!!

For the first time since the 501st had come home, it rained. The intense heat of the air wasn’t decreasing though but it was good to stay and spend some time in the barracks. Of course, it wasn’t everyone’s case, since they still had some duties and usual trainings. But in the middle of this afternoon, Tup, Hardcase and Denal gathered to initiate a few rookies to their favorite card game.

Half through it, an exhausted Rex stepped into the barracks and, captivated by this joyful atmosphere he liked so much, he decided to relax and watch them play a few minutes. Instinctively, Tup moved to let him play instead of himself for the next match, which the Captain found weird since it was only the third round, but he accepted and sat in the group while Hardcase dealt the cards.

‘What naughty things are you planning, you?’

Turning his head to the right, Rex saw Fives settled on the old sofa of the room, looking at a datapad and bent behind him, Tup was trying to read its content, his hands in his riduur’s black hair.

‘Remember what I told you about the mysterious clone who drugged me and played with my body while filming the whole thing?’ Fives asked with a half low voice, without looking away from his datapad.

Tup nodded and bent a bit more over him so that Fives didn’t have to raise his voice. His heart beating fast, Rex temporarily put the card game and its participants in silent mode in his head in an attempt to focus only on what Fives was saying. It wasn’t easy but he managed to hear:

‘Last night, I collected a video of this same mysterious clone and I don’t exactly know what’s on it yet, but I can assure you that it shows a… compromising scene to say the least and that this clone… whoever he is, is now in a sticky situation.’  
‘So what?’ Tup asked, trying to follow his riduur’s thought, ‘are you gonna blackmail this guy to force him to show up?’

‘Exactly’ Fives answered, discreetly showing him his datapad, ‘I’m writing a message to vods, explaining that I possess a sensitive information about a clone – who will recognize himself – and that I will make this video pass along everywhere tomorrow, except if he comes to see me in person to get it. But then, he’ll have to apologize very nicely…’

Rex, who was distractedly playing cards while trying not to listen to Hardcase and Denal arguing in order to explain to the rookies why each of them had the best strategy, felt himself blushing. Anyway, he couldn’t stop wondering about things like: what could this video be that he had about him?

‘Why would he come if he possesses a similar video about you?’ Tup asked, sitting next to Fives and seeing this one smile.

‘Because the video he possesses has no value. You, my riduur, are already aware of this video and as for vods, it doesn’t matter if they see me like this since I already have some nasty reputation, so whether this holovid is passing along or not, I don't care. But, maybe he cares a lot more than I do about being ridiculed. Imagine the reaction of his riduur, imagine if he has a real, serious reputation… and perhaps a high rank…’

‘Okay’ Tup nodded, understanding well now his thoughts, ‘good plan. And what will you do once this clone shows up?’

Fives shuddered and stayed silent for a moment, seriously thinking about it. From where he was, Rex couldn’t see his face, hidden by Tup, but he was almost sure Fives had black eyes, thinking about dark things.

‘All I want is to know’ he answered after a moment, ‘and before tomorrow, I’ll know. For the rest… if he comes… I’ll see…’

Tup smiled with trust and kissed his riduur’s genius, who showed him his datapad in details. For an instant, Rex didn’t hear anything else from the two clones and could reconcentrate on the card game he had forgotten about and which would be very difficult to catch up. But he had barely the time to focus again that he heard a last time Tup asking:

‘Why not watch the video now and see who this mysterious clone is instead of doing all this?’

Fives smiled, this time, it wasn’t difficult for him to answer this question.

‘Because I want him in front of me and I want him to admit what he did.’

***

The next hour, Rex rushed in his quarters to think about his situation and, by chance, Cody was laid on their bunk, emerging from his first nap since the beginning of the week. Always smiling inexplicably at him, he listened to the distraught tone which his riduur was trying to hide while telling him:

‘What is weird, is how Tup immediately let me have his place in the card game, as if he and Fives wanted me to hear their conversation…’  
‘It would mean Fives knows that you’re the ‘mysterious clone’ and that he had planned it all so that you could hear him’ Cody concluded, yawning, ‘It doesn’t make any sense. Why would he organize a plan to look for you if he already knows who made fun of him?’

Rex sighed as an answer because he had no idea and fell on the bed on which he spread on his back. Cody, laid perpendicularly to his riduur, instantly extended his legs on his torso, creating a kind of barrier on Rex. Yeah, it seemed more logical Fives ignored the mysterious clone’s identity, for now. But to be honest, if he had known this story would turn against him, he would have quietly abstained. And now, he had to take care of this matter quietly as well. Rex put his hands on Cody’s legs and looked at him:

‘You’d want me to go and see him?’

His riduur shuddered then smiled.

‘Well, I must say after the mess you’ve got yourself into, it would be the least of things to go apologize in person, but you always have the choice. I wouldn’t mind seeing this video passing along at all, you know…’

Teasing him, he made his leg slide up on Rex until it was in the hollow of his neck, like a domination mark. Indeed, a small part of Rex’s brain couldn’t help but appreciate this idea and he illustrated it by a few caresses on this leg he didn’t reject and even landed a kiss on it. Because both of them perfectly knew that the video they were talking about was showing them together, him and Cody, since Rex hadn’t done anything with anyone else since ‘Fives’ event.

The problem was, during the last intimate times spent with his riduur, Rex had, everytime, ended up bottoming or at least, in inferiority state. And he knew all too much that it was precisely the reason why Cody enjoyed the situation. Maybe did he had in mind all the vod in the GAR constating his Alpha submitting the famous Captain Rex from the 501st to him. Above all, this was what aroused suspicion in him when the rest of his brain took over:

‘This is weird too… How did he get a compromising video of me? Far from me the idea of accusing you of complicity with him but, you wouldn't have filmed anything without telling me, by any chance?’

‘Absolutely not’ Cody answered, closing his eyes in order to fully appreciate Rex’s unconscious caresses on his legs, ‘but knowing Fives, he could have had the audacity to hide cameras in the rooms of all his friends and to wait until one of them comes and admits it all. He probably bet on the fact that the mysterious clone would necessarily be in one of these videos… And he was right…’

‘So what? I go see him and politely ask him to give me this video? You know, I don’t think he wants my apologizes, Kote… I don’t even think he wants to talk at all…’  
‘No, I don’t think so either’ Cody admitted, tickling Rex’s sensitive spot with his toes to make him understand his thought.

At the sensation so feathery and so ticklish, Rex gripped to the leg still against his neck to calm his nerves and, on the other hand, spread his legs a bit more to give him a better access. When he spoke again, he directly realized his voice was very keen, probably because of the unbearable stimulation which amused Cody a lot:

‘And you wouldn’t mind?’

‘No’ he answered without ceasing to tickle him, ‘Fives is just a vod. Like nearly always in vods’ relations, it’s about having fun and not about feelings for the other. You played with him and now, he wants revenge, wants to play with you, that’s all. That’s not what will kill our love, my Rex, believe me. Even Death can’t do that.’

Both because of what Cody was telling him, which was very moving, but also because the sensation – or rather the torture – between his legs becoming more and more unbearable, Rex rushed his lips on the thigh against his neck in order to muffle his sounds but also to show him his gratitude. Cody smiled, satisfied with the effect he had on Rex, with just simple little things. Then he added:

‘Anyway, last time, if you had thought it would bother me, you wouldn’t have done it in the first place, I know it… but thanks to ask me, I appreciate it. Tonight, just give him what he wants… and if you need me – or if you have too much fun – don’t worry, I’ll never be far away…’

Kriff he loved his Kote.

***

So that evening, Rex went to the place Fives had written on the note he had made passed along the 501st, that is to say a large room for the moment unused, which contained additional hospital beds for cases of crises with many wounded. Arriving in front of the thick metal door, he stopped, hesitating. Not having worn it all day, he hadn't thought to put on his armor and suddenly thought he’d better go put it on, both to look more imposing but also just in case…

Only in his blacks, he felt uncomfortable, vulnerable, exposed and although he wasn’t actually afraid, he felt something which looked like it. Stress? Hurry? Rex couldn’t decide. In the end, thinking that it was too late now to withdraw, he entered the code and the heavy door automatically opened, and then, as soon as he took a step forward, it closed behind him.

‘Captain… you took your time…’

Rex’s blood froze in his veins. He looked at Fives sat in the only chair in the middle of the room, then at the beds piled up at a corner of the room and at all this empty space which inexplicably made him feel awkward. Rex didn’t move a muscle and Fives didn’t help him feel better, staring at him without the slightest smile which told the Captain this meeting wasn’t going to be as enjoyable as expected. And obviously, Fives was wearing his ARC complete armor.

‘What?’ Rex finally said, managing well to hide his diverse emotions bursting in his head at the same time, ‘you knew it was me?’

‘Of course I knew’ Fives naturally answered, ‘I found your video weeks ago and when I spoke to him, Cody said it surprised him but he admired your work, and even gave me an amazing blackmail tool as compensation, a beautiful video by the way… He said he enjoyed doing it… And you enjoyed it a lot too from what I’ve seen…’

‘Cody?’ Rex exclaimed, blushing but taking a step forward while frowning.

Suddenly, all became clear: the way his riduur had subtly encouraged him to come here, the reason why he had seemed so relaxed about this video and the way Fives got it: ‘you wouldn't have filmed anything without telling me, by any chance? – Absolutely not.’ Cody was such a good liar! Yes, he had had doubts but not for long… and so he had been deceived by his trust. Damn little genius…

Deep down, he noted to remember that next time he’d see Cody, he would draw him mercilessly to their room by the hair, would pin his hands and then fiercely kiss him until he can’t breathe. Because he hated his treason for Fives’ plan but he loved his skills so much. Thanks to him, his Alpha’s instinct had never been so awoken.

‘Could you thank him again for me, Captain?’ Fives smiled, satisfied in front of his shocked and furious face before rising and taking a few steps towards him.

As soon as he saw this overtrained ARC trooper body with this imposing armor getting closer, Rex felt highly vulnerable. However, not forgetting he was his Captain, nor everything he had done to him, he kept an authoritarian tone with a slight annoyance which meant he didn’t have time for this:

‘What do you want, Fives?’

The clone smirked and didn't take his eyes off him, challenging.

‘Sit on the chair, Captain.’

Instinctively, Rex took a step back. Because he knew very well what Fives had in mind and his dominating instinct strongly opposed to it. Not with Fives. He couldn’t bear it. Above all when he knew that what he had done to him the first time was humiliating and that Fives was gonna amplify this ten times more and make him live a true hell, if ever he had the curse to land his butt on this chair.

‘Wait… we can talk and clarify things before doing anything stupid… I can give you back this kriffing video or erase it if you prefer, and I can apologize for…’  
‘Don’t worry about it, Captain’ Fives calmly cut him off while taking another step towards him which meant everything, ‘you’ll apologize when I’ll tell you to.’

Rex felt his heartbeat racing. He couldn’t choose what was making him feel like this between his voice betraying his anxiety or Fives’ which seemed much too confident. ‘Don’t lose control’, he told himself to concentrate, while a bit further in his brain, an intense promising delight was beginning to grow and stuck his look on Fives. He had to move or talk right now, he knew it, but he had no idea of how to get out of a situation which he wasn’t entirely sure he wanted to escape.

‘Listen Fives, I very well understand what you want’ he articulated, choosing his words with care while raising his hands in front of him as to maintain distance between them, but you have to understand that Cody is my riduur and I’d prefer not to…’  
‘I perfectly know Cody’s opinion about this’ Fives interrupted with a smirk while looking at Rex stepping back as if he was afraid, ‘and you do too, Captain. And anyway, Cody’s opinion didn’t seem to bother you last time.’

Rex took a few more steps back, stupefied again with Fives knowing that much of their relation. Had Cody told him that much? Or had Fives guessed it like he could still guess so many things? The 501st Captain shivered. And he ought to take the upper hand again and fast if he didn’t want to lose the situation for good. Trying to take a firmer voice, he completely changed his technic:

‘It has nothing to do with this. I was alone for months, Cody wasn’t there, I wanted to have fun, to relax and he told me he understood. Fives, haven’t you understand by now? I only did this because I was hungry…’

‘And?’ Fives asked, surprised in front of this harsh and unexpected tone but taking a step forward, not looking vexed at all by these words and on the contrary, inexplicably attracted by this voice, this predatory growl.

‘And I needed an easy prey, vulnerable… and quickly’ Rex replied with a slight smile, ‘but everytime I looked at you, I felt my blood boil in my veins so I told myself that… even if it meant scalding me…’

‘And?’ the ARC trooper repeated while moving a bit more towards Rex again.

‘And I devoured your image for hours, while my tenderness was making you simmer and despite your struggle to escape me, you couldn’t get out of these flames of happiness, oh how magnetizing…’

Fives took a last step towards him. The two clones were only a few inches away from the other now. Their noses nearly touched and the ARC’s breathing had surely quickened by a lot. He no longer displayed this proud face he had a few minutes ago, his look now seemed hypnotized by Rex’s words.

‘And?’ he then whispered in a nearly unbearable silence.

‘And you ‘tensed’ so hard’ Rex growled in a breath like a wolf’s, ‘that I engulfed and swallowed this intoxicating ‘thing’, just to let it ‘infuse’ in my mouth and throat in order to remember your taste for days…’

Fives blushed for good this time. On paroxysm of his speech, Rex then lowered his eyes on the clone’s body and discovered in the second, the proof the effect he had on him, half hidden my his armor, but visible. Fulfilled, he raised his head on his face – which had followed his eyes’ movement – and smiled. The Alpha in him could have cried with joy in front of this lost gaze, so moved by the bestial words he had nearly spat to his face like claws. The silence lasted. The tension was enormous.

Now, it was no longer question about stepping back or escaping the situation, neither for one nor for the other. Now, the suspense laid on who was gonna burst and leap first. They looked like two cats observing each other endlessly. Then, finally, Fives opened his mouth and whispered, his dilated eyes lost in Rex’s:

‘So let’s be two to play this game. Let me do to you what you did to me. Let me feed me on you, humiliate your Alpha. Give me a chance and after tonight, I won’t ever ask you anything.’

Rex smiled to him, more proud than ever in front of this clone’s innocence. He remembered well how he had planned an entire operation in order to put the ARC to sleep, transport him in a close and empty place then trap his members whereas the clone was simply asking to ‘let me do it’. And why not ‘please’? he told himself, half laughing.

‘You don’t understand anything, do you, Fives? That evening, I didn’t politely ask you if I could drug you and then use you like I wanted, you didn’t give me this kriffing chance, I took it. So prove you deserve it.’

In a flash, the clone drew his blasters out of his armor and pointed them right on his Captain. He had acted so quickly that when he saw the two guns aimed at him, Rex had a start and his heart literally jumped in his chest. He thought that under the pressure and the desire, Fives was gonna rush on him, kiss him and pin him to the ground but he hadn’t seen that coming at all. And he liked it a lot. However, his Alpha made his rage grow in his brain.

‘Now, you’re gonna listen to me very carefully, Captain’ Fives firmly ordered before setting the ‘Stun’ mode on his guns, ‘you’re gonna remove your blacks and sit very quietly on this chair, is that clear?’

Rex hardly nodded then slowly turned towards the chair, fearing a bit the moment where he would have to sit on it. Sadly, he couldn’t do anything. Normally, he probably would have attacked and engaged the fight but since Fives’ blasters were on ‘Stun’ mode, he had no doubt the clone wouldn’t hesitate to pull the trigger at the slightest sudden movement.

‘Hurry up’ Fives ordered and Rex suspected he was already beginning to enjoy his superiority, ‘I’d prefer you to be conscious to use you, but you wouldn’t be less tasty if I knocked you down right now…’

At the employed tone, the Captain hurried to remove all of this blacks in front of Fives’ hungry and very attentive look which wasn’t missing the slightest of his movements. When he finished, he felt more vulnerable than ever and didn’t dare to look at the ARC trooper. However, as soon as he heard him taking an impatient step towards him, Rex understood he didn’t have any other choice and slowly sat on the chair in the middle of the room, as if he was scared that it might bite him.

Fives smiled to him, half to congratulate him, half to indicate him he was gonna suffer. Not wanting to lose any more time, he passed behind him and knelt to rummage into his ARC stuffs. Rex didn’t see exactly what he took although he had a vague idea. And indeed, a second later, the Captain felt a warm and pleasant hand very gently grab his wrist, then the other to join them behind his back. Then, by some tender movements – but which revealed efficient – he trapped them.

What made Rex’s Alpha furious was the patience and the care he was putting into this simple action, proving that he was enjoying himself far too much already. And on top of that, if his goal was also to relax his victim, he succeeded. Because when a few minutes later, Rex tried to separate his hands, they couldn’t obey and a whine instantly escaped his throat before he could feel it coming. He then heard a little laugh coming from behind him:

‘It has great effects on you, hasn’t it? Feels good?’

Rex was about to protest but he didn’t have time to. Because some large hands coming from behind surprised him and began to explore his torso with the most unbearable and sensual slowness the clones were capable of. These palms seemed so large and powerful that these simple gestures on his chest gave him the feeling of being owned. His Alpha growled but his brain could not utter a word other than a long sigh of contentment. And that was enough for Fives who then whispered:

‘In that case, I’m gonna add some more…’

And so trapping his feet, Rex felt his heartbeat increase even more: this time, there was no turning back possible. Fives had him and he couldn’t do anything against him. This simple thought made him close his eyes in the anticipation of what he was about to live. Somehow, even being an Alpha, he really understood Omegas.

Raising in front of him with a smile of satisfaction that made Rex scream with rage inside, Fives removed his armor, then the upper-half of his blacks only in order to keep his superiority in front of a completely naked and vulnerable Rex. When seeing his skin, the Captain realized, a bit shameful, that his breath was already jerky, before they had even started. And that amplified when Fives went to his right, a black fabric in hand. Envious, his twig stretched like it was starting to wake up and he could only raise his eyes towards him with pity.

‘Oh I know you understood the reason why I’m gonna sink you in a dark confusion’ Fives purred, covering his pupils with the sweet darkness of the fabric, ‘it’s not to lose you nor scare you, because you know who collected you. It’s just so that you can fully suffer your shame when you will feel the pleasure I’m gonna submit you invade you…’

Rex weakly meowed, seeing only nothingness. Fives watched him vainly turn his head all around, unable to do anything else with his body. How beautiful he was, quietly sat before him… Now, he understood what Rex had felt when he had seen this toxic image of this disoriented and exposed ARC body. Not wanting to wait any longer, Fives placed himself right in front of Rex, but without sitting astride his lap – although he wasn’t far from it – and violently kissed him.

And the poor blind clone didn’t have other choice than adapt very quickly to the situation in order not to suffocate, but he had no trouble because he was craving for it anyway. Besides, the desire was invading his brain so much that he felt himself unconsciously raise his waist to rub against Fives and more precisely, between his legs. The clone grumbled with satisfaction against his lips, all Rex’s reactions were equivalent to a drug to him, but he refused to give him this pleasure and moved back.

Suddenly having an idea, he removed the rest of his blacks and got closer again. A second later, Rex felt something as light and delicate as a thumb against his torso. Fives made it slowly wander on his skin, inhaling deeply, which Rex didn’t understand until he realized what was actually rubbing against his throat now. Immediately, the feeling seemed to change, his breathing quickened considerably, his body strained and a weak shocked, but agreeably, sound escaped him.

‘Now apologize’ Fives ordered, agitating his flower against Rex’s blushing ear, ‘apologize for being so handsome, apologize for straining me as you can feel right now, apologize for what you did to me and apologize for what I’m doing to you.’

But in front of the horrible torture Fives was taking care to pursue, Rex couldn’t even align two coherent words. He tried several apology formulas but in the end, feeling the tears rise when he sensed Fives’ flower twitch against the fabric on his eyes, he implored, half stammering:

‘Fives… please… I’m sorry… I apologize, I… please…’  
‘‘Please’ what?’ the clone replied with a diabolic smile in his voice.

But as only answer, Rex abruptly raised his head and tried to catch his target between his lips to express his dearest wish but, anticipating his movement, Fives immediately moved back and let Rex desperate, having obtained only a brief tickling of his tongue on his cruel target. But a second later, he felt Fives’ presence close to him again. However this time, he positioned himself like when he had kissed him, a few inches away from him only, standing, his legs surrounding his.

‘You have to deserve it first…’ he whispered, putting a hand against the back of his neck, ‘come on, show me how bad you want it again.’

Then, he attracted his head against him and crashed his voluntary lips on one of the small mountains of his torso to indicate him the following step. More than happy to fulfill this task, Rex mewed again and although Fives was keeping a hand on the back of his neck and his other palm on his head to control him better, he didn’t even have the need too because the clone seemed perfectly expert at this job and visibly enjoyed it far too much.

‘Kriff, Rex, you’re so impatient… so hungry… Doesn’t Cody feed you enough?’

Feeling the intense pressure Rex was applying on his mountain, Fives sat on his Captain and the simple sensation of more of his skin entering in contact made the vigor this clone was animated by to increase. By the way, he seemed unable to stop himself and Fives had to busy his twig, by moving a bit against him to attract his attention, so that he release these suckers off his poor mountain, blushed by the harsh treatment. Rex moved against him in response: now it was no longer worth it to pretend to be a brick wall.

‘Vod…’ Rex breathed, seriously trying to see Fives through the black fabric, ‘let me… let me give you the affection you deserve… I’ll be gentle, I promise.’  
‘… Only if you do as I say…without always trying to… retake the upper hand… and only if you let me have you…’

‘All you want, you can take it’ Rex nodded before feeling hands around his head gently removing the fabric which was keeping him in the dark.

He blinked several times, before seeing Fives’ face just before him, smiling. He had sweat on his temples and his pupils seemed to be burst with lust but after all, he was probably in a similar state. Despite his unstable breathing, Fives crashed his lips on his own again and meanwhile, he tried to free his wrists from his hard work. As soon as he managed it, Rex’s hands rushed on him.

They fiercely gripped his cheeks as if they wanted Fives’ tongue to bury itself even more in his throat, then they went on his back, touching the skin like they were starving and frenetically pressing him against himself to encourage him to move even more on his flower which was always asking for more. The desire seemed to burn in him like a true fire. Suddenly, Fives, as burnt as he was, broke the kiss with difficulty and quickly whispered:

‘The bed, now…’

Kneeling as if each second was counted, he broke the affection links around Rex’s ankles and both of them ran towards one of the beds at the corner of the room. It squeaked a bit when the Captain fell on it, quickly followed by Fives who avidly sat on him, knees on each side of his face, slightly pressing. Although Rex silently hated this submissive position, he didn’t say anything and hastily opened his teeth because the only thing he wanted now was to be generously fed.

‘Hold on, wait’ Fives intervened, firmly holding his fully bloomed flower in hand, ‘close this for a second, I want to feel your lips first…’

Rex grumbled in anticipation, eyes half-closed, finding the idea extremely appetizing. Then, he hurried to obey and a moment later, he felt the ARC’s sweet flower slowly, playfully rub against his wet lips and leave behind each move some of its delicate pollen. Both of them dirtily exhaled the air stuck in their lungs to this horribly scalding but so intimate sensation.

When the petals wiggled between his lips, it was as if the flower was skillfully encouraging Rex to open up and welcome it, even though Fives had told him otherwise. This sweet tentation deeply tortured him so much that he forced himself to keep his eyes closed in order not to cross the clone’s satisfied face, heading the flower’s stem. As he couldn’t take it anymore, Rex started to weakly whine. Then, to the paroxysm of his pain, he slightly raised his head and abruptly took his sentence’s guilty in.

This time, he opened his eyes to see Fives’ face widen, as much in his eyes than in his mouth when the shock reached his brain. So Rex started to avidly hug this flower with his lips as if it was his last seconds of life and enjoyed Fives’ sobs in front of this torture. He wished to make this moment last forever but barely had he phrased this thought that the room’s door opened, forcing him to spit the flower out.

Cody entered the room, probably guessing who he was gonna see inside but not what he was going to see, exactly. And even from far away, Rex perceived his shocked look when this one saw him crushed under a Fives whose wet burgeon was still stuck to his riduur’s chin. And for a moment, Rex wondered if – despite what he had told him earlier – Cody was going to be jealous and angry. He took a few steps towards them, Rex not looking away from his clone for a single second while Fives took the chance of the diversion to shove his flower in its amusement park again.

‘Hey! Wait for me!’ Cody suddenly shouted, hurriedly removing his blacks.

Half choking on the flower, Rex was quickly overwhelmed by another presence in the bed who sharply pulled him against his body when Cody sat and positioned himself between his legs. Disoriented, the flower quickly fell from his lips but a moment later, Fives replaced his knees on both sides of his head and the flower was back in its bath. Then, wanting to participate to the action too, Cody closed his hand around his riduur’s burgeon, so far intact.

‘Kote, oh kriff!’ Rex wanted to scream in front of the Commander’s possessive behavior but the flower in him stopped his words and only a weak mew was emitted.

Cody smiled in front of his clone’s distress and to the image of his so exploited and stimulated body. Fives smiled too then suddenly encouraged his flower to travel further down in his ‘volunteer’. This one hadn’t forgotten his promise to make his riduur pay for his hateful treason but seeing that his two torturers would never let him take back the upper hand, even for a single moment, he decided to postpone his revenge. And when a new little happiness cry escaped his lips, Fives began to softly speak to him:

‘I think we’re gonna have fun… You’re gonna spend an awfully long night, Rex, you know that? In our ping pong game, you’re gonna be the ball maltreated by the two rackets which both want you so much… Oh, don’t worry about that, I’ve always loved your tears…’

‘Fives, close the door’ Cody gently ordered, playing with Rex’s flower while his eyes were becoming more and more shining with tears, ‘it’s time to find out how much can his poor body take…’

It was excruciating and it was wonderful. The ARC trooper rose, letting Rex take a deep joyful breath. He closed the great room’s heavy metal door, diving it in darkness while behind him, Cody was enjoying himself at making Rex cry with happiness. When anyone would have been furious to share his toy, his riduur, for clones it wasn’t the case. When anyone would have found weird this kind of situation where neither jealousy nor hate had its place, for clones, it wasn’t the case.

But after all, these are clones’ oddly joyful relationships.

**Author's Note:**

> After that, as planned, all videos were erased and all went back to normal. Also, don’t worry about Tup: he was aware of it, Fives and him discussed it during Rex and Cody’s talk and he had agreed. The video shot by Cody unbeknownst to Rex was probably his attack with Marple Syrup on him (Part 5 of the Serie) since everyone knows Obi Wan sometimes has fun with clones, it wouldn’t have been a problem for the video to be seen by everyone.  
> Hope you liked this! Thanks for all the kudos!
> 
> Mando’a translation:  
> riduur: husband  
> Kote: Cody  
> kriff: fuck  
> vod: brother


End file.
